The instant invention relates generally to display devices and more specifically it relates to an automatic and manually operated open-closed sign which provides a system that can automatically operate the sign by a timed motor or manually by a knob.
There are available various conventional display devices which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.